1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power communication system, a wireless power transmission apparatus and a receiving apparatus therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a rechargeable secondary battery is mounted on portable electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal and Personal Digital Assistants (PDA). An individual charging device for supplying electric energy to a battery of a portable electronic device using commercial standard power sources is required for charging the battery.
The charging device and the battery usually include an external contact terminal, respectively. The charging device and the battery are electrically connected by contacting the two contact terminals to each other. When the contact terminal is protruded to the outside, it ruins the beauty and there is a possibility that the contact terminal is contaminated by foreign substances to easily deteriorate the contact state. Also, when a short occurs in the battery due to user's carelessness or when the battery is exposed to moisture, charging energy may easily dissipate.
As an alternative of the contact charging method, a non-contact (wireless) charging system for charging a battery without contact between each contact terminal of the charging device and the battery is suggested.